best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Sackboy
Sackboy is the main protagonist of the LittleBigPlanet series that made its debut on the Playstation 3 in 2008. He is one of the few characters that does not have a voice actor, but just like in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, the narrator (voiced by Stephen Fry) speaks for him. His reveal counterpart is Fluttershy: Because both characters are known for their kindness and are from media that is okey for children at the age of 6 to 13. Both of them has at least once showed that they can fight for what they belive is right and has actually killed someone while doing it. In this case Sackboy destroyed Negativitron. They have both have enemie that represent negative enegry, Sackboy has once again Negativitron. They also have been playable in a fighting game: Sackboy is playable in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Role in the Story He is working for the Canopy Kingdom as MrGameandPichu's assistant, in the story. He is the one who gives orders to the army, when MrGameandPichu is not avalible and he also delivers important messages to either MrGameandPichu or Parasoul. He has once been seen walking on the side of a mountin alongside ARCgaming91, to deliver a package to an distant survival camp. But a plane crashed litterly on them though they managed to escape unharmed. He also played a huge role in trying to convince R.O.B that he was important, but failed to do so. He also cried when he was left alone during the great war, but little did he know that he was watched by the players that shared all of LittleBigPlanet to the world. That boosted his confidence and made him smile. Apperance Sackboy is made of sackcloth and stuffing, with stitches clearly visible at the top of his head, and a large zipper down the front of his/her chest. He has a huge mouth and two black dots for eyes. Sackboy are apparently only 8 centimeters tallin his games. Sackboy is stuffed with fluff and (believe it or not) ice cream! Like R.O.B he is much larger in this game, around the size of a three year old child. He is light enough to be picked up and thrown for a long distance. Personality He is the kind of person that brings happyness to the other members of the Black Egrets. Which he succeds, most people that are very sad become happy again once they see him. Sackboy is a also quite caring, like when he gave Umbrella some Ice Cream when she lost her self-awareness because of Raven. Though he useally questions if he is able to feel love and frienship, right after Skyla crashed her plane on them. ARC told Sackboy that if he can bring friendship to a lot of people then he sure can feel it. Sackboy then questioned ARC for falling in love with Skyla, and ARC replied: "Love is just an evolved form of friendship, one day you will feel it as well. You may be made of cloth, but your heart is still golden. Trust me." Powers and Abilities He has the powers to create anything from his imagination. Such as: Ice Cream, footballs, jumprobes, swings and various other things. He is also a pretty good writer, although his stories are odd, they are accepted for bedtime stories for the kingdoms younger children. Since he can create anything from his imaginations, he can also repair damaged houses and veichles in no time at all. But his fighting abilities are limited, so that is why he is useally not allowed to join in combat. Parasoul once told him this: "You are only one of a kind, you are inreplacable, if we lose you, we will lose an important part of our hearts. We are not doing this out of discrimminition, we care about you as much as you care about us. So stay here until we return, we will never forget you. Never!" Relationships to Other Characters *R.O.B - Tried to help him out of his missery *Parasoul - Sackboy has a really close connection with her. *ARCgaming91 - Somewhat close friends. But then he wanted him to die, so he tried multiple times to remove this wikipedia from existence. Though it keeps comming back thanks to Princess Luna. *Ratchet & Clank - Really close friends *Skyla - Likes to cuddle him *Sir Daniel Fortesque - Really close friends Non-playable Relationships: *MrGameandPichu - Boss and best friend *Umbrella - Comforted her while she was sad. *Tiktaalik - Sackboy likes to ride on his back, to Tiktaalik's dismay. Gallery Sackboy.jpg|Sackboy from LittleBigPlanet Sackboy.png|Sackboy from Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Sackboy dragare.jpg|Sackboy in LittleBigPlanet Vita Avatar sack boy 2-png.png|Sackgirl in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale ImagesCAEO66R2.jpg|Santa Sackboy Dont mess with sackboy by Dr J33.jpg|A very important message Video Trivia *He is the second character to be announced that is playable in Playstation All-Stars battle Royale, the first is Dante. *Even though he is much larger in this game, than in LittleBigPlanet. He is still the smallest character in the game. *Though he is called Sackboy in this game and in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His correct tile would be Sackperson, to avoid conflicts between genders. *Aranryanchampion once said that if he owned a Playstation 3, he would play "the shit" out of the LittleBigPlanet games, because he likes being creative. *The person that speaks for him in the storyline; Stephen Fry. Is a playable character in Super Smash Bros: Epic Megalonia. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Video Games